Mathéo
by Kilkla
Summary: Hinata, jeune mère célibataire, rencontre par hasard Kiba en cherchant son fils. Doutant perpétuellement d'elle, la femme semble s'opposer à l'apparente confiance du jeune homme. Banal, au point d'en être risible, Kiba se sent pourtant happé par cette femme et son fils. Les deux jeunes adultes se rapprochent alors. En plus, quelque chose l'interpelle chez ce gamin souriant...


_Bonjour ! Alors, voici une revenante, oui, oui je vous jure ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un petit moment puis je l'ai délaissé dans un coin de mon ordinateur et après l'avoir montré à une amie, j'ai décidé de la reprendre ! Et j'espère bien la finir !_

 _Mine de rien, j'aime bien écrire sur ces deux zigotos, c'est drôle et ça change !_

 _C'est d'ailleurs une histoire qui a pour but d'être plutôt "simple", pas excessivement prise de tête. Je tenterais même l'humour parfois (mais je suis une buse dans cette matière, alors bon...). Elle est divisée en fragment de POV, donc les chapitres seront assez court._

 _Enfin, bref, place à l'histoire !_

 _ **Crédits :** Je déteste dessiner, si je possédais Naruto, ça n'existerait donc pas... Bien sur, l'œuvre appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto**. Seul bébé Mathéo m'appartient, oh, et Elodie aussi._

* * *

 _ **Ordinaire**_

 _POV Hinata_

« Je reviens tout de suite, trésor. »

Rapidement, je pars chercher le biberon de lait pour son goûter, le préparant du plus vite que je le peut. L'angoisse me serre les entrailles, au point de me donner envie de vomir. Mais je ne devrais pas. Tout est sécurisé, étudié pour qu'il puisse circuler librement dans la pièce sans se blesser. Il m'est inutile d'être aussi anxieuse pour rien.

Un peu rassurée, je finis le biberon et retourne dans la salle à manger. Puis l'horreur et le choc se mélange en moi. Le biberon m'échappe des mains, roule au sol.

Mathéo n'est plus assis à jouer sagement dans son parc. Je ne me suis pas absentée longtemps, pourtant. Peut être même moins de cinq minutes. En plus, le parc est fermé. Mais la baie vitrée se trouve grand ouverte. Comment aurait-il pu en sortir tout seul ? Il est trop petit pour ça...

Mes yeux me piquent alors que je me précipite dehors, affolée. Je fouille l'immense jardin de mon oncle, en criant le prénom de mon enfant. Mais rien, et ce sentiment oppressant d'épouvante me reprend comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté.

Avec espoir, je jette un regard derrière les buissons, où il a l'habitude de se cacher quand il sort étendre le linge avec moi. Toujours rien.

Mon regard se déporte sur le petit portique, qui est légèrement ouvert, laissant à peine la place à un enfant de passer.

L'horreur me saisit de nouveau. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour le laisser tout seul sans l'attacher dans son transat ? Mathéo marche vite en plus. Il a dut s'écouler près d'un quart d'heure depuis que j'ai commencé à le chercher. Il peut être n'importe où à cet instant précis.

Plus que la peur, c'est le désespoir et la culpabilité qui me serre désormais les entrailles. Tout ça, c'est ma faute.

Tout ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est ma faute. Ma naïveté m'a piégé. Encore une fois.

Les larmes coulent à torrents sur mes joues, s'écrasent sur le sol alors que je cours et hurle son prénom, la voix brisée.

Mathéo a très bien put tomber dans les ronces, s'être approché trop près d'une route.

Alors que mon cerveau construit toute sorte de scénario, plus horrible les uns que les autres, un éclat de rire enfantin me parvient. Le sien. L'étau qui m'étouffe semble s'atténuer légèrement et je suis le bruit avec appréhension et espoir.

La scène qui se joue devant moi me semble surréaliste. Comme si elle avait déjà eu lieu, un rêve oublié. Un garçon brun – probablement de mon âge – est accroupi devant mon enfant, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin parce qu'il a placé une main sur la sienne et lui sourit, même s'il paraît assez surpris et inquiet. Mathéo quand à lui semble arborer un immense sourire et tente de jouer avec l'inconnu. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours était sociable. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il observait tout le monde avec un sourire heureux.

Abandonnant ma timidité, je m'approche de mon fils et l'appelle, d'une voix brouillé par les larmes. De soulagement cette fois-ci. Le son de ma voix fait se retourner l'homme et Mathéo profite de ce moment d'inattention pour essayer de le contourner, échappant à sa poigne. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit alors et la peur que je ressens me tétanise. Mes muscles ne me répondent plus, semblent avoir déclaré leur indépendance. Je tente malgré tout de m'avancer encore un peu de Mathéo et mes jambes m'abandonnent définitivement, se déroulent sous mon poids.

Le garçon comprend l'entreprise de mon enfant et le retient en le ceinturant.

« Hep, bonhomme, tu restes là. Ouais, c'est injuste, mais on peut pas tout faire dans la vie, continue t-il face à son regard lavande suppliant. »

Mathéo boude, fuyant désormais les prunelles chocolats comme pour lui prouver que, désormais, il ne veut plus jouer avec lui. Cela semble arracher un sourire amusé à l'inconnu qui reporte son attention sur moi, me rendant mal à l'aise.

« Tu es sa sœur, non ? Tu devrais faire plus attention, si je n'étais pas en train de promener Akamaru, il serait tombé dans les ronces. T'inquiète pas, poursuit-il alors que je rougit de honte, les moments d'inattention ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Je ne le dément pas sur ma relation avec Mathéo, ayant peur de son jugement. Tout le monde le fait. Je suppose que ce ne sera pas différent pour lui.

« Oui, je suis désolée pour le désagrément. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de vous être occupé de lui. »

Je m'incline légèrement, comme l'on me l'a toujours appris. Face à moi, le garçon se fige, hébété et mal à l'aise aussi. Je le sens. Il se relève ensuite, perdant toute trace de surprise pour reprendre un sourire crâneur et bloquant mon fils dans ses bras et celui-ci tente à nouveau de s'échapper, me tendant ses petites mains potelés pour que je le prenne.

Hésitante et angoissée, je comble le vide qui me sépare des deux garçons en quelques pas pour prendre les mains de l'enfant entre les miennes. Ce même mouvement me fait effleurer celle de l'homme et je m'empourpre. Je serre alors fortement celle de mon fils, comme si la frayeur d'auparavant pouvait s'évaporer. Sa peau matte, semblable à celle du brun, contraste avec ma peau opaline.

Je sens toujours le regard du garçon posé sur moi, lourd de sens, tandis que je blottis mon fils contre moi et qu'il passe ses bras frêle autour de mon cou.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareil, je lui murmure, rassurée tout en le câlinant. »

Il niche sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle me redonne confiance et tout semble s'être envolé. La panique, la culpabilité, la peur, le monde entier se disloque sous mes pieds. Mais je ne sens rien, me concentre sur cet instant de bonheur.

« Promis, maman, répond-il de sa voix fluette. »

Une paire d'yeux bruns me fixe intensément alors qu'un sourire victorieux et narquois ne se forme sur le visage d'adonis.

Je dois certainement me décomposer face à lui, passer par tout les styles de couleurs. Mon regard se rive au sol, décortiquant minutieusement les gravats dans une volonté de fuir le sien.

Il doit probablement se dire que je ne vaux rien et que ce n'est pas normal. Que je suis _trop_ jeune pour avoir un fils et peut être même que je ne suis pas recommandable. Ou bien que je couche à droite, à gauche. Il doit me juger comme les autres le font à chaque fois qu'ils apprennent, qu'ils comprennent. Et je n'ai pas l'envie, ni même la volonté d'affronter un nouveau regard dégoûté.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui collait pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te juger. »

Avec appréhension, j'ose relever la tête de ma contemplation. Perturbée, je l'observe. Il arbore un air compréhensif et un sourire rassurant qui me donne envie de pleurer. Personne ne m'avait jamais parler ainsi jusqu'à présent, si on omet mon oncle et ma tante.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Kiba, se présente t-il.

_ Hi... Hinata... »

Kiba m'adresse un grand sourire puis se détourne et siffle. Un grand chien blanc se précipite alors vers lui. Certainement le-dit Akamaru. Il lui caresse la tête et le chien jappe de contentement.

Puis il nous fait de nouveau face, semble nous détailler. Son sourire ne le quitte pas un seul instant.

« À la prochaine, Hinata, lâche t-il. »

Puis il s'abaisse face à Mathéo et lui adresse un signe de la main, que mon fils lui rend, tout sourire et ayant finit de bouder dans son coin.

« Au revoir, gamin. Akamaru, on rentre. »

Il nous fait un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître avec son chien tel un mirage. Mon petit garçon m'examine durant un petit moment, les sourcils froncés.

« Maman ça va pas ? T'es toute rouge !

_ Si, si. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, ça va. »

Mais mon cœur bat plus vite dans ma poitrine et les battements résonnent à mes oreilles, mélodie stupéfiante et douloureuse, alors que j'embrasse mon petit bout d'homme sur le crâne et le repose au sol, attrapant sa main dans la mienne et commençant à marcher en direction de la maison de mon oncle.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous vous en sentez l'envie ! Je reviens très vite avec un autre fragment de l'histoire ! Bye ~_


End file.
